Future Map Game 2: Mod Voting
This page is for the voting of events by mods. Only mods can vote. Only I can edit this page besides the voting area wheres the other mods can vote. Thanks - ScottyD 1. VicariousD Here is the message: ' ''The user VicariousD, controlling the UK, recently destroyed Ireland. A peace process had been in place and the countries had gone to peace, VicariousD was in control of both the US and the UK, leaving them the biggest superpower ever and way overpowered, After the peace had been there for over a year they decided to invade me so they didn't have to control the US. First of all since fighting started after a peace process the EU would have them reduced to rubble within hours, secondly, they killed mostly civilians, destroying every city. They would be on trial for war crimes. I consider this cheating AND an implausibility, also they commented that switching to the US would be an improvement which I find offensive. ''I wish for you to reverse their decisions and after the point where I agreed to peace and a referendum, I have since deleted the US's actions considering they were in control, leaving it unfair. Plus the war was over within seconds, leaving me little time to log in (I have education to attend) This gave me no chance to fight back. I would recommend a suspension for him at least. - ''Masterire I want to see what you guys think, is he cheating and being implausible? Vote Below: '''Note: If you think that this is breaking the rules vote saying YES '''or vote '''NO '''and the reason for this. After this poll is over I will do another vote on what punishment (if needed) we will do. '''YES. ScottyD. From just reading this and looking at what he has done I KNOW this is implausible. YES. Likercat IU agree with Scotty 2. Restarting the Game A lot of players are complaining that the game is to implausible and it is becoming unfair. I say we just restart the game improve the rules and take care of the people who are being implausible. Note: I have already opened a new map game up as a restart. Countries are currently being chosen - VonBraun Note: Same as the last one vote YES or NO on restarting the game. YES. '''User:Likercat (talk) 07:36, October 7, 2014 (UTC) '''3. Eric4e's Yelling and Behavior The Player Eric4e is extremely implausible, he is in fact shouting at the mods, just after an he didn't understand something i said he shouted "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU CAN'T COPY THIS MAP GAME TO MAP GAME WIKI! THIS MAP GAME STILL RUNNING ON AND EACH DAY IT POST NEW YEARS AND NEW EVENTS. IN FACT, I WILL TECH FOR A LESSON.", i was not planning to move it myself, but asking for other mods approval, yet he shouted, which was uncalled for and i think its forbidden to shout at mods, therefore i am calling for some days or weeks suspension for his immaturity, shouting, and extreme implausibility. Category:Future Map Game 2